Algo sin Razón
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Una boba desición...Una petición llena de Llanto y Dolor...La fría y Cruda verdad...Después de eso ya no hubo nada...Ni un simple adiós o tan siquiera un "Perdón"...MakaXSoul...Capítulo 2; Odio, llanto y dolor.¿Cual de esos sentimientos es peor?
1. Menuda Estupidez

Primer fic de SE, es hora de fetejar. Wiiii!! Bueno, antes de que la locura me peque aquí presentandoles el prologó de esta historia llena de tragedia y mucho amor. Siii!!

Bueno, disfruten la lectura-

-Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece SE, auqnue desearía que tan siquiera Soul fuera mio. Waaaa!! TT_TT

* * *

Aún así fuesen amigos y siempre pelearan por cualquier tontería, uno de ellos nunca creyó decir tal cosa que pudiese herir en definitiva los sentimientos de su acompañante. Fue una pelea estúpida, igual que todas las demás, una que ni siquiera valía la pena al llanto y los golpes. Sí, todo era lo mismo hasta ese instante. Esa noche en esa habitación, en la misma donde a el le encantaba tocar el piano y en la misma donde ambos se habían conocido. Vaya estupidez.

Primero fueron las palabras…

Después comenzaron los gritos…

Estruendo…golpes…

Lo que menos se creyó escuchar fue el rompimiento de un noble corazón y el llanto de amor…

Sus últimas palabras antes de marchar fueron, nada lindas al igual que nada amigables.

El ya se había marchado, rompiendo la promesa que ambos se hicieron al haberse conocido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo fue el que le tomó hacer trisas su corazón?

Esto era nuevo, nunca creyó que en algún día llegara a pasar tal acto, tales palabras, tales… ojos.

Se encontraba frente a la gran puerta roja de la mansión. Estaba destrozada, llorando mientras que sus ojos verde jade se hacían más y más inhóspitos y oscuros. Bajo un momento la mirada por que no soportaba más ver ese lugar en el cual lo vio marchar hasta que desapareció en la distancia con su motocicleta.

Se odiaba a sí misma. Creía que era lo peor que pudo haber dicho en toda su vida, pero al final lo hizó. Seguia sin entender su razónes pero ya nada podía hacer. Lo que paso pasó, ya no hay forma de regresar el tiempo y corregir todo lo sucedido. Vaya noche de luna llena...

...Todo fue tonto, ¿verdad?...

...Menuda estupidez...

* * *

Fye SUPER corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Favor de comentar y dar sus ideas o criticas acerca de este. Se que esta algo, bueno muy, confuso el trama de la historia; pero en lo que pasen los episodios toda la verdad se les será rebelada.

XD

Gracias por todo!


	2. Odio, Llanto y Dolor

Aquí ya esta el segundo episodio. Antes de empezar el fic quiciera agradecerle a le gente que comentó y disculparme por las faltas de otrografía que se habían encontrado en el prologo. Tratare de ya no cometer más y si lo hagó no duden en avisar.

**Disclaimer: a mi no me pertenece SE, solo esta tragica historia.**

-Díalogos-

_-Pensamientos y sueños-_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2: -Odio, llanto y dolor. ¿Cuál de estos sentimientos es peor? **

_-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?-_

_-La verdad, la simple y cruda verdad. ¿Acaso quieres que te diga algo más?-_

_Sonaron como si una gran pesadilla estuviera ocurriendo en sus sueños. Palabras tan reales y dañinas que haya escuchado en toda su vida._

_-Pero…no tenías que haberlo dicho así, ¿acaso no entiendes que duele?_

_-¿Dolor?- soltó una risa-¿Acaso sabes lo que es el dolor?_

_-…-negó con la cabeza un tanto entristecida._

_-Pues te lo diré- fue acercándose a la persona que se encontraba en frente.-El dolor es algo inexplicable, algo que sucede cuando menos te lo puedes esperar. Como ahora, pero esto NO es el verdadero dolor._

_-…-_

_-¿Sabes?- le llamó. –Para empezar, tú nunca has sentido dolor alguno ya que YO siempre te protegí y he inclusive he sido bastante idiota para entregarte mi vida a cambio de tú bienestar-lo dijo en decepción. Esas simples palabras hicieron que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto como si no le interesase._

_-…-no respondió, solo bajo la mirada para que este ya no le viera llorar._

_-Vez, igual de inútil como siempre- dio media vuelta alejándose de ella._

_-Soul…-le llamó entre lágrimas.-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-No, tú no eres el Soul que yo conozco…-hizo una pausa apretando los puños. -¡¿QUÉ LE HAZ HECHO AL VERDADERO SOUL?!-gritó. El chico cuyo nombre era Soul se le quedo viendo solo por pocos segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas._

_-¿Crees que no soy yo? Maka, tal parece que tuve razón al final de cuentas- le miró en odio- Al final de todo yo solo era una simple arma para ti, un objeto. Y ahora resulta que ni siquiera me reconoces- río otra vez- Parece que fue en vano estar todos estos años a tú lado._

_-¡Eso no es verdad!- protesto._

_-¿A no? ¿Entonces dime cual es la verdad?- metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y siguió mirándola con esa fría mirada._

_-La verdad es que…_

_-¿sí?_

_-Yo nunca te considere como una simple arma, un objeto como tú te haces llamar- hizo una pausa bajando otra vez la mirada tratando de soportar otra vez esas crudas lágrimas. _

_-Si no fue así, ¿Cómo entonces? _

_-Yo te considere como un amigo, un camarada en batalla…inclusive, para serte honesta…tú has sido el primero y el último hombre que he podido confiar._

_-…-_

_-…-_

_Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el chico comenzó a reírse otra vez. Maka levantó la mirada para verle pero su expresión ahora mostraba un poco de enojo._

_-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso piensas que todo lo que digo es mentira?_

_-Maka, igual yo para serte honesto. Eres la chica más "sangrona", "boba", "inepta" e inclusive "innecesaria". Incluso sigo preguntándome como un chico tan cool como yo esta en equipo con una idiota como tú._

_Eso si le dolió, le dolió bastante hasta el alma. Sí, estaba segura de que ese no era su amigo Soul, ese tipo era otro. Conocía a la perfección a su compañero, el nunca hubiese sido capaz de decirle tales palabras. Llegaban los días que se peleaban y la cosa, pero eran solo peleas entre amigos. Peleas donde siempre había risas y uno que otro golpe…pero nunca habían aparecido lágrimas y desastrosas palabras como estas._

_-Esto es un sueño, dime que es un sueño. Por favor Soul, dilo._

_-Lamento decirte esto Maka, pero esto es la realidad, no es un sueño._

_-No debe de serlo, debe de- seguía repitiéndose esas palabras ya que no quería admitir que era verdad. No quería sufrir, no quería llorar. Que sentimiento más egoísta era lo que sentía en esos momentos._

_-Para que te engañas si sabes que esto es más real que nada. Ya que te haces llamar la chica más "lista" de todo el Shibusen, ¿Por qué no te percatas de ello?_

_-…-_

_-Mph-_

_-…-_

_-Tal parece que esta vez yo gané. Tú siempre me golpeabas cuando peleábamos y salías ganando ya que a mí no me gustaba verte llorar así, pero ahora todo cambio, ¿no?- por un momento la oscuridad llenó la habitación y los ojos carmesí del chico brillaban con gran intensidad._

_-…-_

_-Y ya que las cosas cambian- se acerco más a ella –Ahora yo me vengaré de todas aquellas veces me deje golpear, lastimar e inclusive herir por ti- cuando se encontraba frente de ella, su brazo izquierdo se transformo en el pico de la guadaña._

_-¿Soul?_

_-¿Lista?_

_-¿Me odias?_

_De un momento al otro, la habitación se llenó de oscuridad y de un completo silencio. El albino solo sonreía y sus ojos se mostraban llenos de odio._

_-¿Segura que quieres saberlo?-e levantó el brazo preparándose para atacarle. Maka solo asintió._

_-Sí- fue tan sincera y cruda la realidad que vivía en esos momentos. El llanto de la chica se detuvo. Solo estaba allí parada frente a el mostrando solo una mueca de tristeza y preocupación._

_-¿Sabes?- comenzó a hablar. –Te mentí._

_Soul sonrió más que antes al escucharla. Otra buena razón para poder matarla._

_-Yo nunca te vi como mi compañero, ni siquiera como un camarada en pelea…_

_-…-guardó silencio para poder escucharla mejor y sentir más rencor hacia ella._

_-Si de verdad tú dices odiarme, no creo que haya razón para que te diga lo que sigue._

_-Claro que hay razón, quiero saber lo que realmente yo fui para ti, quiero sentir más odio hacia ti de lo que ya siento en estos momentos- Maka sonrió de una forma divertida._

_-Sí tú lo dices-dijo de una forma divertida. –La verdad es que…yo te…- _

_Soul no podía saber que mirada estaba poniendo la chica en esos momentos. Su pelo se encontraba tapándole la mirada a esta. Su voz era seria y algo quebrada, con eso podía entender que estaba comenzando a entender todo, todo lo que se siente el dolor._

_-T-te amo…-_

_Con el simple hecho de escuchar esas palabras, su sonrisa creció y sus ojos carmesís se llenaron de un gran entusiasmo._

_-¿Amos? Esa ha sido la peor excusa que me has llegado a dar en toda tú vida._

_-Crees que estoy mintiendo, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Qué más puedo pensar de ti?, es lo que siempre haces, además, tú no…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que recibió una bofetada por parte de la chica. No le afecto en nada a Soul, ni siquiera le dolió por así decirlo. El chico solo soltó un suspiro, aún sin remover la mano de su compañera. Se estaba calmando. Desvaneció la parte de la guadaña regresando su brazo a la normalidad._

_-¿Qué es lo que sientes en estos momentos?-pregunta estúpida._

_-¿Ocupas saberlo?_

_-No, ya lo sé._

_-¿Entonces porqué preguntas? ¿Quieres volver a burlarte de mí?_

_-No hay necesidad, ya dije todo lo que quería decir._

_-¿Puedo pedirte algo?_

_-Si la que quieres es que te maté lo hago con mucho gusto- Maka negó levemente._

_-Quiero que…cuando regrese el verdadero Soul, quiero que le digas que lo odio. No por esto, si no por haber sido tan idiota por haberse dejado controlar por la locura y también dile a ese maldito demonio que no le voy a perdonar lo que acaba de hacer._

_Soul sonrió de forma divertida. Removió la mano de la chica de una forma un tanto brusca y con una mano suya tomó a la chica de su mentón. Haciendo que esta le mirara a los ojos._

_-Me da alegría que sientas lo mismo que yo._

_-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo algo incrédula._

_- Me refiero a que, me alegra que tú también sientas odio por mí. Maka…_

_No lo entendía. Cada vez más ese chico que se encontraba frente a ella sonaba como el verdadero Soul, no un impostor, si no el mismísimo Soul._

_-…- no quiso seguir hablando. Ya no iban a salir más palabras de su boca._

_-Me voy- dijo soltando a Maka y dándose la media vuelta hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de esta se detuvo y volteó a mirarle._

_-Maka- le llamó. _

_-…- esta no reaccionó, ni siquiera quería mirarle a la cara._

_-Esta será una despedida ya que no quiero y ni tengo las ganas de volver a verte o tan siquiera volver a hablar contigo._

_Ahora si levanto la mirada. Estaba más que sorprendida ante lo que había dicho. Fue honesto, de eso si estaba segura._

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_-No, no quiero eso._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-Lo deseo._

_-…-_

_Regreso la mirada hacia la puerta ya dispuesto a marcharse._

_-Espero no volver a verte nunca jamás en mi vida._

_-¡SOUL!- grito._

_-Maka, antes de marcharme quiero que me digas dos cosas._

_-No te vayas…_

_-Dime que…me odias y que nunca sentiste nada por mí…_

_-¿Cómo quieras que te diga eso?_

_-¡Dilo!- gruño._

_-No, no lo haré. Ni me importa nada de lo que me digas o seas capaz de hacerlo…Jamás diré algo que no es verdad._

_-Tú misma lo dijiste hace rato, dijiste que me odiabas._

_-Al verdadero Soul no, solo al bastardo que esta frente a mí en estos momentos._

_-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta que soy el verdadero, eh?_

_-…-_

_-Maka, el pequeño demonio en mi interior desapareció desde hace ya vario tiempo, el día que acabamos con el dios demonio. Yo soy yo, el único y el verdadero._

_-…-_

_-Ahora, dilo- reclamó._

_-…-_

_-¿Siques sin creerme?- soltó un suspiro. –Ya no eres la misma chica cool de antes._

_Maka soltó un pequeño gruñido._

_-No importa si no lo dices, creo que eso sería lo mejor para ti…aunque me haría de verdad muy feliz. Recuerdas que, yo te dije que haría lo que fuera por ti para que fueras feliz._

_-…-_

_-Ahora, haz lo mismo por mí._

_-Pero…_

_-Hazme solo ese simple favor._

_-Si te hace feliz, de acuerdo…- dejo de llorar-Soul, te odio, siempre te odie. Nunca te considere como algo importante, si no como una simple arma. Todo lo que te he dicho ha sido mentira al igual que…yo nunca he sentido nada por ti._

_-Vez, no fue tan difícil._

_-Además, yo también… ¡NO DESEO VOLVER A VERTE!- gritó lo más fuerte que puso. Soul se quedo allí quieto, solo por unos instantes._

_-Gracias, Maka._

_-Vete ya, no quiero seguir teniendo aquí tu presencia._

_-Descuida, esta será la última vez que pasé eso. Vete despreocupando._

_Y así, Soul salió de la mansión y se subió en su motocicleta. Se escucho el motor prenderse y como el chico se marchaba de allí. No pasaron ni medio segundo de que se fue y Maka había nuevamente comenzado a llorar. No lo soportaba, esta herida. Pensó por un momento lo que Soul le había dicho sobre lo que era el dolor y el tenía razón. El dolor es un sentimiento inexplicable que sucede cuando menos te lo esperas. Ella estaba sufriendo de este, por fin entendiendo que era lo que a su amigo que en cierras veces le pasaba. _

_Pero algo si no le quedaba claro… ¿Todo lo que le había dicho Soul era verdad?..._

Era de mañana ya en Death City. Una chica se despertaba un tanto perezosamente de entre las sabanas. Su mirada llena de melancolía y preocupación. Aparte de esas dos cosas, se sentía un poco asustada y no pasó mucho y salió de la cama. Camino lentamente por el apartamento revisando cada habitación. Todo estaba normal a excepción de una cosa…todo estaba muy silencioso.

-Soul…- llamó.

-…-no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

-¿Soul?- comenzó a preocuparse.

-¡SOUL!- gritó abriendo la puerta de una habitación.

Estaba vacía, no había nada dentro de esa.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido ahora este?- se pregunto.

Cerró nuevamente la puerta saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina. El día estaba algo nublado y el sol no sonreía mucho.

Qué extraño día, pensó.

_-Primero Soul no ésta y el día se ve triste, es casi como si algo malo hubiese pasado, como si…_-sostenía en manos un vaso de cristal llenó de agua. De un momento a otro sus ojos iris comenzaron a temblar.

-No fue un sueño, no fue un sueño- se repitió una y otra vez tal y como en ese sueño.

_CRASHH_

Había dejado caer el vaso haciéndose añicos en el piso. Tal y como su corazón lo había hecho.

-Todo fue verdad…Soul si se había marchado…no fue un sueño…

* * *

Waahhhh!! TToTT

aún así yo sea la autora de este fic...me esta haciendo llorar. Soy un tanto melodramatica y la cosa, pero se me hizo tan tragico pero tan romantico. (Ni idea que tenga de romance pero yo y mis loqueras) ¿En que me había quedado? !A sí!

Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!

Por cierto, desearía agradecerle al clima. El día de hoy esta muy nublado y hay alo de neblina, esto me ha inspirado demasiado. Como adoro este tipo de días. Bueno bueno, si ustedes desean que haga los episodios más largos me avisan y... una pregunta

¿Algún día quieren que hagá algún fic lemmon de Soul y Maka?

Bien, allí ustedes me avisan


End file.
